Menudo desastre de cumpleaños
by Tyrfing Laevatein
Summary: Un cumpleaños no es más que otro día del calendario, pero Orihara Izaya piensa aprovecharlo entera y completamente. Lástima que ese año el destino no esté de su parte.
**Wiiiiii! Al fin lo he terminado (después de 33 páginas en word o-o). Bueno, solo aclararé un par de cositas. Sí. Izaya va a ser atacado de nuevo jajaja. Qué se le va a hacer, tengo una ligera y sana obsesión. En este fantavilloso one-shot veremos a la madre de Izaya. Si la de Shizuo era una mujer educada, recta, amable, comprensiva (id a leer "Un ardiente cumpleaños" si no lo habéis hecho!) etc, etc... esta es... bueno... estaba en un momento de locura cuando escribí esto XD (llevo desde finales de abril). Puede, es más que posible, que Izaya haya quedado un poco ooc, pero tenía que hacer uso de sus sentimientos humanos (?)**

 **Sin más, me retiro a descansar mis dedos y mi cerebro.**

* * *

4 de mayo.

Izaya se levantó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y abrió de par en par la ventana de su habitación. Aspiró el aire de la mañana y después hizo una graciosa pirueta en el centro de la estancia, parándose frente a un calendario colgado en la pared. Había un día rodeado con un enorme círculo rojo: el 4 de mayo, su cumpleaños. Su gatuna sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro. Ese día pensaba hacerle la vida imposible a Shizuo. Bueno, más que de costumbre.

Sacó el uniforme de su armario y se vistió, tomándose su tiempo en hacerlo. No quería encontrarse con su madre cuando bajase a desayunar. Una vez vestido, se tiró de nuevo sobre su cama y esperó hasta oír cómo su madre se despedía de las gemelas y la puerta se cerraba tras ella. Se levantó entonces y bajó a la cocina. Mairu y Kururi le siguieron con la mirada durante un buen tiempo. No dejaron de observarle ni cuando el joven tomaba su desayuno.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – acabó preguntando.

Las dos niñas se miraron y, tras unos segundos de silencio, Mairu gritó:

\- ¡Felicidades Iza-nii!

\- Felicidades – murmuró Kururi sin apartar los ojos de su comida.

Mairu entonces se levantó y corrió escaleras arriba bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano. Cuando la pequeña volvió al salón, llevaba con ella un folio. Se lo tendió a Izaya con una enorme sonrisa. El joven cogió el papel y le echó un rápido vistazo, sonriendo ante la forma de hacer regalos de sus hermanas. Mairu le había entregado una hoja en la que había dibujadas cinco personas. Izaya aparecía siendo zarandeado por Shizuo, que le tenía agarrado de la camisa. Las gemelas también se habían dibujado a sí mismas, pegadas a las piernas de Kasuka, que les acariciaba la cabeza con su eterna expresión neutra. Una serie de corazones rodeaban aquella escena.

\- Hay una dedicatoria detrás.

Izaya le dio la vuelta al papel y leyó la supuesta dedicatoria que, obviamente, era obra de Mairu.

"Esperamos que hoy Shizuo-san te persiga durante todo el día y nosotras podamos quedarnos al cuidado de Kasuka-san".

Izaya esbozó una media sonrisa.

\- Muy bonito. Pero siento deciros que no tengo pensado desperdiciar todo mi día con esa bestia de Shizu-chan. Así que ya os podéis ir olvidando de quedaros con Kasuka-kun.

Izaya se levantó, dejando a una molesta Mairu echando chispas por los ojos, y recogió la mesa. Después regresó al lado de su hermana y, cogiendo una servilleta, le limpió los restos de arroz que le habían quedado en la cara. Ella hizo un mohín, visiblemente molesta.

\- Subid a vestiros o me iré sin vosotras.

Las gemelas desaparecieron de la cocina y, mientras ellas se vestían, Izaya se dedicó a preparar las mochilas de los tres. Pasaron cinco minutos y ninguna bajaba, por lo que Izaya se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión. Miró los números que aparecían en la parte superior derecha de la pantalla y descubrió que era realmente tarde: las 08:10 AM.

\- ¡Mairu, Kururi! ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?

A continuación se oyeron pasos y las gemelas bajaron corriendo las escaleras. Mairu llevaba su larga melena suelta y contemplaba a su hermano con ojos suplicantes. Izaya sabía lo que quería.

\- No – respondió antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle nada.

\- Por favor, Iza-nii.

\- Habérselo pedido a madre.

\- Es que tú las haces mejor – susurró ella, sonrojándose de rabia por haber tenido que admitir algo como aquello.

Izaya suspiró y le arrebató a Mairu la pequeña goma que sostenía en sus manos. Con un movimiento de dedo le indicó que se sentara, lo que ella hizo inmediatamente. Izaya se arrodilló tras ella y, mientras sujetaba la goma con los dientes, dividió el cabello de Mairu en dos partes. Cogió una de las partes y la peinó ligeramente con sus dedos, comprobando que no quedase ningún nudo. Mairu observaba el trabajo que iba haciendo su hermano a través de un espejo que había bajado de su habitación mientras tarareaba la sintonía de un programa de dibujos que solía ver con su gemela. Izaya no llevaba ni la mitad de la trenza hecha cuando sintió unos golpecitos en su espalda. Como no respondió al llamado de su otra hermana, Kururi procedió a darle tirones a su chaqueta.

\- Iza-nii. Peine – decía ella, levemente celosa porque su gemela estaba acaparando toda la atención de su hermano mayor.

Izaya frunció el ceño y mordió con fuerza la goma.

\- Espera un momento Kururi.

Una vez que las trenzas de Mairu estuvieron hechas y el corto cabello de Kururi estuvo peinado, los tres hermanos salieron de la casa. Mairu caminaba felizmente, dando saltos y tocándose las trenzas de vez en cuando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Kururi, al contrario que su gemela, caminaba de la mano de Izaya, completamente en silencio. Izaya esbozó una media sonrisa al ver cómo en algunas ocasiones Kururi se llevaba una mano al flequillo y rozaba con la yema de sus dedos el pequeño lacito rosado que él le había puesto. Sus hermanas podían ser muy lindas en ocasiones. Solo en ocasiones.

Cinco minutos después, llegaron a la escuela a la que asistían Mairu y Kururi. Tras dejarlas en la puerta y ver cómo entraban en el edificio, Izaya se marchó.

Su maravilloso día acababa de empezar.

* * *

Shizuo apenas se había sentado cuando Shinra ya se había acercado a él y había comenzado a parlotear sin cesar. Kadota llegó tiempo después y se unió a la conversación aunque, desde el punto de vista de Shizuo, era más un monólogo. Cuando la paciencia de Shizuo estaba a punto de acabarse, Izaya entró en escena.

\- ¡O-ha-yo, Shinra-kun! – saludó desde la puerta.

Shizuo quiso golpearle en cuanto se acercó, pero se contuvo al ver lo cerca que estaba de Shinra porque, conociendo a la pulga, esquivaría el golpe y su puño acabaría en el rostro del castaño. Y, por mucho que quisiera golpear también a Shinra, no veía justo que el joven de gafas recibiera el puñetazo que llevaba el nombre de la pulga. Asintió para sí mismo.

\- Ne, ne Shinra. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? – preguntó Izaya con una gran sonrisa.

\- Hmmm… Miércoles, ¿no?

\- No me refería a eso.

\- ¿Eh? Pues entonces no sé.

Shinra se llevó una mano a la barbilla y se la masajeó con los dedos índice y corazón, pensando profundamente qué era lo que, seguramente, estaba olvidando. Izaya le fulminaba silenciosamente con la mirada, aunque con su burlona sonrisa era apenas perceptible, y Shizuo les observaba a ambos con curiosidad. Su enfado había desaparecido, puesto que Izaya le había ignorado olímpicamente y sus ganas de golpearle se habían esfumado. Kadota intercalaba la mirada entre los dos jóvenes y, suspirando, decidió intervenir antes de que el moreno apuñalase sin piedad a Shinra.

\- Izaya – llamó, captando no solo la atención del chico, sino también de Shinra y Shizuo –, felicidades.

\- ¡Te has acordado! ¡No podía esperar menos de Dotachin! – gritó Izaya lanzándose a sus brazos.

Kadota, que normalmente habría tratado de apartar a Izaya, lo dejó pasar y le acarició la cabeza, como si se tratase de un pequeño e inocente animal. Al fin y al cabo era su cumpleaños. Izaya se aferró con más fuerza a Kadota mientras sonreía como un idiota.

\- ¡Oh, oh! ¡Es verdad! ¡Lo siento, Izaya! ¡Estaba completamente convencido de que era mañana! – comenzó a hacer aspavientos Shinra – ¿Estás seguro de que no es mañana? ¿Has mirado bien el calendario?

\- ¡Sé perfectamente cuando es mi cumpleaños! – se giró Izaya completamente molesto.

Sinceramente no se había esperado eso. Shinra era, por así decirlo, su único amigo. Y saber que no se acordaba de su cumpleaños cuando él se había recorrido casi todo Ikebukuro buscando una colección de libros de medicina, que sabía que entusiasmarían al futuro doctor, (hecho que no mencionó a nadie, obviamente) le había dolido.

Shinra sacó el móvil y comprobó la fecha.

4 de mayo.

Oh. Vaya. Sí. Izaya no se había equivocado.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – señaló Kadota la pantalla.

\- ¿Uh?

Shinra e Izaya miraron la pantalla del móvil, incluso Shizuo levantó un poco la cabeza, para descubrir que el castaño tenía un mensaje de Celty.

 **"** **Recuerda que hoy es el cumpleaños de Izaya. Felicítale también de mi parte".**

Shinra sonrió estúpidamente y se giró hacia Izaya.

\- Felicidades de parte de mi querida Celty. Jajajaja.

Izaya volvió a fulminarle con la mirada y se dirigió a su asiento, puesto que el profesor acababa de entrar en la clase.

Shizuo observó a Izaya silenciosamente durante la explicación del profesor. Así que era el cumpleaños de la pulga, ¿eh? Tal vez debería darle un merecido regalo. Montones de ideas pasaron por su mente hasta que llegó a una que le resultó satisfactoria. Sonrió sádicamente ante aquella idea

En el comienzo del recreo, Izaya salió rápidamente de la clase y se dedicó a saltar alegremente por los pasillos mientras anunciaba a los cuatro vientos que era su cumpleaños. Antes de que Izaya pudiese girar la esquina Shinra le gritó que le esperarían en la azotea para almorzar. Shizuo, que se encontraba tras él, chasqueó la lengua. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ir Izaya con ellos? ¿Acaso no podía irse con Kadota y sus amigos? ¿O quedarse deambulando por el patio observando a sus amados humanos? No. Izaya nunca haría ninguna de esas cosas. Porque él prefería amargarle la comida a Shizuo. Eso era mucho más divertido.

* * *

Izaya sacudió su brazo en el aire para darle a entender a Shinra que le había oído y continuó con su camino. A todos los estudiantes que se encontraba les lanzaba una sonrisa y les decía que era su cumpleaños. La mayoría pasaban de él olímpicamente, algunos le miraban con desprecio o miedo al reconocerle y proseguían con lo que habían estado haciendo antes de la interrupción de Izaya y solo unos pocos le sonrieron y le desearon muchas felicidades y un buen día.

Era tan divertido.

Había acertado en todas sus estadísticas.

Los alumnos que iban a cursos por debajo del suyo, es decir, sus kohais, le ignoraron al no conocerle muy bien todavía. Aquellos de cursos superiores, sus senpais, le lanzaban afiladas dagas con los ojos. Los varones, por supuesto. Las mujeres se limitaban a mirarle con miedo, salvo algunas excepciones en las que, obviamente, había pensado con antelación. Solo las mujeres de su curso y algunos pocos varones le felicitaron.

La única reacción que no había resultado como esperaba había sido la de Shinra.

Cuando estaba sentado en su cama esperando a que su madre se marchase había tenido tiempo para pensar en todas las posibles reacciones de sus amados humanos. Había estado seguro de que podía predecir incluso a Shizuo, creyendo que el rubio le daría como regalo de cumpleaños una bonita persecución. Pero Shizuo no se había acercado a él en ningún momento, por lo que no pudo conocer su reacción. Además, él había salido corriendo de la clase en cuanto sonó la alarma del recreo para comenzar a comprobar sus aciertos.

Esta vez había sido Shinra el encargado de sorprenderle.

Nunca se lo habría esperado.

Y eso le había dolido, aunque lo ocultó, como siempre, tras sus máscaras de indiferencia e hipocresía.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, había llegado sin darse cuenta al patio trasero de la Academia. Era una explanada no muy grande con un par de bancos situados bajo las largas ramas de enormes árboles. Detrás de estos se alzaba un pequeño parque con columpios, un balancín, toboganes y un viejo castillo de madera un poco más alto que él. Esos eran los restos del antiguo parque que pertenecía al Jardín de Infancia de la Academia. Cuando hicieron las remodelaciones, quedó olvidado y abandonado. Aun así, seguía siendo un lugar muy agradable y, como poca gente se acercaba, se había convertido hace mucho tiempo en su principal escondite.

Izaya se sentó en uno de los columpios y se dio impulso. Observó los trozos de cielo que se veían a través de las hojas de los árboles mientras balanceaba los pies. Entonces cerró los ojos y dejó que la suave brisa le despeinase.

Qué relajante.

Se oía el viento a través de las hojas, los pájaros cantando, las risas lejanas de los alumnos, su móvil sonando… ¿Su móvil sonando?

Izaya abrió los ojos de par en par y dejó de balancearse. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos el dichoso aparato que no dejaba de sonar y contestó un poco molesto. Maldita aquella persona que había interrumpido su paz.

\- ¿Diga?

\- _¿Es usted Orihara Shirou?_ – preguntó una voz masculina.

\- Se encuentra en un viaje de negocios. ¿Quién pregunta por él?

Aquella llamada no le gustó lo más mínimo. Hacía años que no veía a su padre y estaba completamente seguro de que sus prefijos telefónicos eran completamente diferentes.

\- _¿Podría hablar con algún miembro de la familia Orihara?_ – continuó el hombre, ignorando la pregunta de Izaya.

\- Ya lo está haciendo. Soy Orihara Izaya.

\- _Ah. Usted es el hermano mayor –_ el hombre jugueteó con un bolígrafo mientras miraba un cuaderno abierto sobre su escritorio. En la hoja había un número de teléfono y un nombre. El hombre lo leyó y sonrió –. _Iza-nii, supongo._

Al oír ese apodo, Izaya se tensó.

\- ¿Qué pasa con mis hermanas? – preguntó fríamente. Si ese hombre se había atrevido a hacerles algo, lo pagaría muy caro.

\- _De eso precisamente quería hablar con su padre pero, dado que está en un viaje y usted es su hermano, supongo que no habrá problema si lo comento con usted_ – respondió el hombre adquiriendo un tono más serio – _Mi nombre es Takahashi Motoharu. Soy el director de la escuela Asahi. Temo decirle que sus hermanas se han escapado._

\- ¿Cómo?

\- _Hoy hacíamos un simulacro de incendios y, durante la evacuación, sus hermanas fueron perdidas de vista por sus profesores. Se las ha buscado durante una hora, pero no están en el centro. Pensábamos contactar con su madre…_

\- Yo avisaré a mi madre. Gracias por todo, Takahashi-san.

\- _De nada. Espero que aparezcan pronto._

Izaya colgó y observó la pantalla del móvil durante unos segundos antes de levantarse rápidamente y salir corriendo de allí. Con extrema precaución, se acercó a la valla y, tras cerciorarse de que no había nadie cerca, la saltó.

* * *

Shinra se aburría.

La clase de Biología nunca le había parecido tan aburrida.

Izaya no se había presentado en la azotea. Supuso que había perdido la noción del tiempo observando a sus amados humanos y anunciando la alegre noticia de su cumpleaños, por lo que no le dio mucha importancia. Pero no se había presentado a ninguna clase desde que el recreo había terminado. Eso le preocupaba. Izaya normalmente se saltaba la primera hora o las clases que le resultaban más tediosas. Ese día había acudido desde por la mañana y, la clase que el moreno más odiaba, no la tenían ese día.

Algo raro pasaba.

Algo estaba mal.

Era su cumpleaños.

¿Por qué irse y desaprovechar la oportunidad de molestar a Shizuo poniendo como excusa que era un día especial?

Además, sin Izaya todo era más silencioso. Shizuo permanecía tranquilo al no tener a nadie que le provocase.

Aunque Shinra apreciase al rubio, no podía evitar echar de menos verle furioso y lanzándole mesas a Izaya.

* * *

Izaya corría por las calles que circundaban a la escuela Asahi, registrando cada callejón que encontraba, sin descanso, sin parar en ningún momento.

¿Dónde demonios se habían metido?

¿En serio tenían que hacerle eso precisamente ese día?

Se juró que, cuando las encontrase, les daría un coscorrón y las castigaría sin postre durante una semana. Tal vez después las abrazase con la fuerza suficiente para asfixiarlas. O quizás debería asfixiarlas de verdad. Sus problemas se terminarían de esa forma.

Izaya entró en un callejón y subió por las escaleras de incendios, agazapándose un poco para evitar ser visto.

La silueta de tres chicos con el uniforme de Raira se recortó contra la entrada del callejón. Sus ojos recorrían todos los lugares frenéticamente. Izaya se agachó más cuando uno de ellos entró en el callejón.

Si quería encontrar a sus hermanas, primero tendría que evitar ser él encontrado.

ooo

Tras horas de buscar y esconderse, Izaya acabó derrotado. Se acercó a un parque cercano y bebió un poco de agua de la fuente, mojándose de paso la cara. Se dirigió después al césped y se dejó caer sobre él. La sombra del árbol cubrió su cuerpo por completo. Sacó el móvil y miró la hora: las 13:24 PM.

Las clases estarían por terminar.

Suspiró.

Había perdido un día precioso para molestar a Shizuo. Y ni siquiera había podido encontrar a sus hermanas.

No sabía en qué momento había cerrado los ojos, ni cuándo había dejado de oír los sonidos de su alrededor. Pero lo hizo. Se durmió al abrigo de la maravillosa sombra de aquel árbol.

Aunque su sueño duró poco.

Despertó en cuanto oyó pasos cerca de su cabeza y, pensando que tal vez eran sus hermanas, abrió los ojos.

* * *

\- Mairu. Perdidas.

\- ¡No tengas tan poca fe, Kuru-nee! Encontraremos el camino. Hemos ido muchas veces a ver a Iza-nii.

Las gemelas habían vuelto a hacer de las suyas. Durante el simulacro de incendios, se habían separado del grupo y habían escapado de la escuela. Desde entonces, habían estado dando vueltas por todo Ikebukuro, tratando de recordar cuál era el camino que las llevaría a la Academia Raira.

Mairu se paró de repente, obligando a su hermana a pararse con ella, y se giró hacia su gemela con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Lo siento, Kuru-nee – sollozó la pequeña de trenzas.

Kururi negó con la cabeza y le apretó levemente la mano. Después la abrazó y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

\- Mairu. Fe.

Mairu se enjugó las lágrimas y limpió su rostro con la manga de su uniforme. Esbozó una radiante sonrisa y le devolvió el apretón a su hermana.

\- ¡Sí!

La pequeña de gafas comenzó a andar de nuevo, pero se paró instantes después. Esta vez Kururi se chocó con su espalda.

\- ¿Mairu?

La gemela inexpresiva miró el rostro de su hermana y se asustó levemente al ver que sus ojos brillaban con temor. ¿Qué había visto? Siguió la mirada de Mairu y se encontró con la causa. No le gustó lo que había en el otro lado del parque.

\- Iza-nii – susurraron las dos.

* * *

El impacto de su espalda contra el tronco del árbol fue suficiente para que el aire se escapase de sus pulmones. Trató de recuperar un poco del oxígeno perdido, pero una mano en su cuello se lo impedía. Tan solo era capaz de respirar a intervalos.

\- Eres una rata escurridiza, Orihara. ¿Y sabes? No soporto a las ratas. Como tampoco soporto a los traidores.

 _"_ _Maldición"._

Le habían encontrado. Se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan descuidado como para dormirse en un lugar público y a la vista de todos. Solo le había faltado haberse puesto una manzana en la boca para quedar servido perfectamente en bandeja de plata. Sus manos habían sido apresadas por los dos chicos que acompañaban al que le tenía agarrado del cuello. Eso dificultaba en gran manera el poder sacar su navaja. Tenía que hacer algo rápido o acabaría realmente mal.

 _"_ _Piensa, Izaya. Piensa..."_

Le dio una patada en el estómago al chico y, aprovechando que los otros dos se habían distraído viendo a su amigo retorcerse en el suelo, se escapó de ellos. Pero la raíz sobresaliente de un árbol frustró su huida.

¡Diantres! ¿Por qué todo tenía que salirle mal justamente ese día? Primero sus hermanas se escapaban y ahora tres alumnos de cuarto iban a darle una paliza memorable. ¿Qué más podía ocurrirle en ese día? No creía que pudiera haber algo más problemático que todo eso.

Uno le agarró del cabello y le levantó y el otro le sujetó fuertemente las muñecas a la espalda. Cuando el chico al que había pateado se acercó, fue recibido con un puñetazo. Izaya ladeó la cabeza por la fuerza del golpe y escupió un poco de sangre. Dirigió sus rojizos ojos al chico y le miró lleno de rabia, con el labio partido y un hilo de sangre escurriendo por su barbilla.

\- Creo que voy a hacerle un pequeño favor a Heiwajima Shizuo. Voy a matarte y todos nuestros problemas se acabarán de una vez. Los suyos, los míos y los de futuros incautos que cometan el error de confiar en ti – el chico acercó amenazante un cuchillo a su yugular mientras le sonreía sádicamente –. Aunque primero tal vez debas resarcirme por todos los inconvenientes que me has causado. ¿Por qué no me pagas con tu cuerpo? – le susurró en el oído, sin apartar la afilada hoja de su cuello.

Los dos chicos le arrastraron hacia una zona del parque más desierta y le ataron las muñecas con un pañuelo. Después colocaron otro en su boca. A continuación, uno le empujó e Izaya dio de bruces contra el césped.

\- Os dejamos un poco de intimidad.

Los dos jóvenes desaparecieron de la escena, riendo, mientras el chico del cuchillo le tomaba del hombro y le giraba, comenzando a rasgar con violencia la camiseta de su uniforme. Izaya estaba a punto de darle otra patada en el estómago cuando una piedra voladora se le adelantó.

\- ¡Deja en paz a Iza-nii!

 _"_ _¿Mairu?"_

Izaya giró la cabeza y vio a Mairu, que apretaba con fuerza otra piedra en su pequeña mano y se preparaba para lanzarla. Kururi mantenía su expresión neutra, pero sus ojos brillaban con furia.

\- Vaya, vaya. Así que tienes hermanitas, ¿eh, Iza-nii? – dijo el chico con burla.

\- Bastardo.

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido ante el insulto de Kururi y después soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Con que bastardo? Esas palabras no debería decirlas una niña pequeña. No eres un buen ejemplo para ellas, Orihara.

Todo pasó muy deprisa.

La lengua del chico de cuarto acarició su mejilla y su mano se coló por debajo de los restos de su camiseta.

Mairu se abalanzó sobre él y se colgó de su espalda, empezando a golpearle.

Kururi se acercó a su hermano y le desató rápidamente.

Izaya lanzó lejos el pañuelo que cubría su boca.

\- ¡Maldita mocosa!

El chico se llevó las manos a la espalda y cogió a Mairu como si fuera un molesto animal que se había pegado a él. La arrojó con fuerza al suelo y, cuando se estaba acercando a ella de manera amenazadora, una sombra le golpeó con fuerza. Aquel puñetazo lleno de rabia, furia, ira, cólera, furor o como queráis llamarlo, fue suficiente para dejar inconsciente al joven.

Izaya se limpió los sangrientos nudillos en los pantalones y miró con desprecio al chico que yacía en el suelo.

\- No vuelvas a tocar a mi hermana.

Mairu y Kururi corrieron hacia él y se abrazaron a su cintura, sollozando silenciosamente. Aún tenían el miedo en el cuerpo. Izaya colocó sus manos en sus cabezas para tranquilizarlas. Era curioso cómo el sentir el calor de sus hermanas junto a su cuerpo le había hecho olvidar el desastre de día que estaba teniendo. Sus ganas de golpearlas habían desaparecido por completo.

\- No llores.

\- ¿Eh?

La voz de Kururi le sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Llorar? No voy a llorar. ¿Qué tonterías dices?

Izaya rió y alborotó el pelo de su hermana. Después las cogió a ambas de la mano y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido posible. Quería alejarse del parque antes de encontrarse con los otros dos que faltaban.

\- ¿Dónde vamos, Iza-nii? – preguntó Mairu después de unos minutos de silencio.

\- A Raira. A un sitio muy bonito.

Tras esa respuesta, Izaya volvió a quedarse en silencio.

No lloraría. No delante de sus hermanas. Tal vez cuando estuviese solo dejaría escapar todas las emociones que se habían acumulado en su pecho. Cerró los ojos y, cuando volvió a abrirlos, su máscara estaba de nuevo en su sitio.

No podía negar que había sentido miedo. Por un momento había pensado que le daría un infarto en el momento en que había visto a sus hermanas. Su corazón había quedado dividido entre el alivio por saber que estaban bien y la angustia al darse cuenta de que corrían peligro si se quedaban más tiempo en el parque. Por un instante sí que había pensado en llorar, pero supo contenerse a tiempo. Las lágrimas no servían de nada. Lo comprendió hace mucho tiempo, cuando su padre les abandonó. Aún recordaba cómo había llorado aquel día. Lloró hasta que los ojos le escocieron y, cuando terminó, creyó que se había quedado sin lágrimas. Comprendió que ellas no le devolverían a su padre, así que se negó a derramar ninguna más. No había vuelto a llorar. Ni cuando se caía al aprender a montar en bicicleta, ni cuando su perro se perdió en la ciudad (no volvió a verlo), ni cuando su madre tuvo un accidente y pasó en estado crítico dos semanas (cómo habían llorado sus hermanas aquellos días). Ni siquiera cuando su pecho se oprimía de tal manera que le resultaba doloroso el respirar. Se negó de todas las maneras. Y llegó un día en que olvidó cómo se hacía.

Hasta el 4 de mayo de ese año.

El pensar que podía haber perdido a sus hermanas le había asustado de tal manera que aquella barrera que había construido hacía tiempo estuvo a punto de desmoronarse.

Mientras tanto, las gemelas no le quitaban los ojos de encima a su hermano.

 _"_ _No estés triste, Iza-nii. Siempre estaremos contigo",_ pensaba Mairu.

 _"_ _Nunca. Alejar (Nunca te abandonaremos aunque te empeñes en alejarnos de tu lado),_ completaba Kururi.

 _"_ _Solo hay dos personas que tienen permitido hacerte llorar"._

 _"_ _Una somos nosotras…"_

Al llegar a Raira, Izaya condujo a sus hermanas al pequeño parque escondido entre los árboles y, mientras ellas se entretenían en los columpios, él se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir a un sitio.

Los minutos pasaron e Izaya no regresaba, por lo que las gemelas comenzaron a preocuparse. Salieron del escondite y buscaron a su hermano por todo el patio. Como las clases habían finalizado una hora atrás, no se molestaron en esconderse para pasar desapercibidas.

Entonces lo vieron.

Shizuo estaba sentado en uno de los bancos cercanos a la valla junto a una chica de largos cabellos castaños. Ambos se besaban.

Las gemelas retrocedieron y volvieron corriendo al escondite. Estaban a punto de entrar de nuevo cuando un fuerte golpe las sobresaltó. Acercándose al edificio perteneciente al Jardín de Infancia, encontraron a su hermano con la frente pegada a la pared, junto a una pequeña abolladura. Uno de sus puños sangraba. Izaya se apartó y las gemelas se escondieron. El joven moreno se dejó resbalar por la pared y enterró su rostro en las manos. Y, después de siete años conteniéndose, su muro se vino abajo y explotó. No había vuelta atrás. Ya era imposible parar las lágrimas.

Mairu y Kururi no pudieron soportarlo y se acercaron a él. Le abrazaron de nuevo y allí se quedaron. Pegadas a su cuerpo como si fueran una extremidad más de Izaya. Ellas se miraron a los ojos y se entendieron sin necesidad de palabras.

 _"_ _La otra es Shizuo-san"._

* * *

Cuando Shinra comenzaba a pensar seriamente en lanzarle una notita a Shizuo para provocarle, la puerta de la clase se abrió. La profesora dejó de lado su explicación y todos los alumnos dirigieron su completa atención al hombre trajeado que acababa de entrar. Ese hombre había salvado, sin saberlo, los huesos de Shinra y, posiblemente, su vida. La profesora se giró hacia él con una amable sonrisa y un gracioso revoloteo de su vestido.

\- ¿Desea algo, señor Director?

El Director recorrió la clase con sus profundos ojos negros, ocultos tras unas gruesas gafas, y volvió a centrarse en la profesora.

\- ¿Dónde está Orihara Izaya?

\- No se ha presentado a mi clase.

El hombre cerró los ojos y pareció meditar su respuesta, debatiendo en su cabeza si era buena o mala. Decidió que era lo segundo.

\- ¿Alguien sabe dónde puede encontrarse? – preguntó esta vez a los alumnos.

\- No. Pero, si se ha ido, probablemente haya sido en el recreo – respondió Shinra.

Sabía que algo andaba mal con Izaya.

Se oyeron pasos rápidos en el pasillo e, instantes después, la cabeza del profesor de Gimnasia apareció por la puerta.

\- No hay rastro de él, señor Director. No está en la Academia.

\- Diantres...

El Director se masajeó el puente de la nariz y, con un movimiento de muñeca, le indicó al profesor que se marchase.

\- Fujiwara-san – dijo entonces, dirigiéndose a la profesora –, me temo que tendrá que dejar su clase. Cuantos más profesores tengamos buscando, antes le encontraremos. Revise la zona norte. De aquí hasta el parque.

La profesora realizó una pequeña reverencia y salió corriendo de la clase.

\- Bien chicos – habló el Director –. Creo que sois lo suficientemente mayores como para quedaros solos el resto de la hora sin hacer ningún ruido. Tampoco quiero que este asunto salga de estas cuatro paredes. Si oigo el más mínimo comentario por los pasillos, podéis daros todos por expulsados.

La clase entera contuvo el aliento. El Directo asintió satisfecho y se dirigía ya a la puerta cuando la voz de Shinra le detuvo.

\- Perdone, señor Director. ¿Qué pasa con Izaya? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?

\- Aprecio tu preocupación con respecto a tu amigo, pero no puedo contestarte a esa pregunta.

El Director abandonó la clase y esta comenzó a llenarse de murmullos. No todos los días ocurría que el director en persona apareciese por la puerta preguntando, casi desesperadamente, por un alumno. Nada de esto se había notado en su voz pero, si no estaba desesperado, ¿por qué habría sacado a los profesores de sus puestos de trabajo para registrar todo el edificio? Sin contar con que su profesora de Biología había tenido que salir de las instalaciones de la Academia para encontrar a uno de los alumnos más problemáticos de todos los estudiantes.

Shinra se levantó y se acercó a la mesa de Shizuo, que se encontraba bastante sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando notó que Shinra se acercaba, dejó de lado sus pensamientos y se centró en su amigo. Total, ¿a él que le importaba lo que pasara con la pulga? Si tenía a medio personal docente pisándole los talones, es que había armado una realmente gorda. Tal vez le expulsaran indefinidamente. O, con un poco de suerte, le cambiaban de instituto. Sí. Eso sin duda sería lo mejor.

Shinra ya había tomado asiento en la mesa de Shizuo y estaba a punto de hablarle cuando el sonido de pasos en el pasillo se hizo presente. Todos callaron, pensando que sería el Director de nuevo, pero el sonido de tacones contra las baldosas no era algo que pudieran relacionar con un hombre. La puerta se abrió y una misteriosa mujer vestida elegantemente entró. Su chaqueta, su falda, sus zapatos, su bolso, sus gafas de sol y hasta su cabello eran completamente negros. La mujer se apartó un mechón del rostro, que se había escapado del refinado moño, y se lo colocó tras la oreja. Avanzó con seguridad y tomó asiento en la silla del profesor. Colocó los codos sobre la mesa y juntó las manos, para después colocar su barbilla sobre ellas. Y entonces formuló la pregunta que todos se habían estado haciendo desde que el Director se había marchado.

\- ¿Dónde está Orihara Izaya? – la mirada acristalada de la mujer recorrió los rostros de todos y cada uno de los estudiantes, tratando de buscar respuestas en ellos. Los chicos se habían quedado boquiabiertos ante su belleza y las chicas tres cuartos de lo mismo. La mirada de la mujer se paró en un rostro en particular que reconoció – ¿Shinra-kun?

Todos se giraron hacia él, realmente sorprendidos de que aquella hermosa mujer le conociera y muertos de la envidia.

Shizuo era uno de los pocos, por no decir el único, que no se había quedado embobado con la mujer. Reconocía que era hermosa, pero había algo en su belleza que le resultaba familiar. Algo en el color de su piel y en el tono suave de su voz. En sus gráciles y elegantes movimientos. Cuando la mujer se quitó las gafas de sol y las dejó sobre la mesa, lo vio todo claro. Al igual que el resto de la clase.

\- Mi nombre es Kyouko – se presentó ella, escrutando a los alumnos con sus profundos ojos carmesí –. Orihara Kyouko. ¿Alguien sabe dónde está el estúpido de mi hijo?

Nadie respondió.

\- El Director me ha dicho que la última vez que le viste fue en el recreo. ¿Es cierto, Shinra-kun?

\- Sí, Kyouko-san – contestó él con una sonrisa –. Aunque tengo el presentimiento de que volverá.

\- Sí, lo sé. Por eso le esperaré aquí – Kyouko se levantó y posó su delicada mano sobre el pomo de la puerta –. Y, si no ha hecho que le maten, le mataré yo misma.

La mujer salió con la misma elegancia con la que había entrado y la clase se volvió a llenar de murmullos. Ahora sabían de quién había heredado Izaya sus finos rasgos y ese aura tan misteriosa.

Shizuo frunció el ceño, mirando el lugar por el que se había marchado Orihara Kyouko. Su comentario no le había hecho ninguna gracia. Madre o no, solo él tenía el derecho de acabar con la vida de la pulga.

ooo

Por temor a ser descubiertos, ninguno de los alumnos se atrevió a salir de la clase antes de la hora. Cuando el timbre sonó, todos salieron rápidamente. Unos pocos querían llegar a su casa cuanto antes para evitar a sus amigos de otras clases, pues no querían irse de la lengua con el caso "Desaparición O", como lo habían llamado. La mayoría lo único que deseaba era salir a las calles y registrar cada callejón, árbol e incluso roca donde pudiera estar escondido Orihara Izaya.

\- Hey, Shizuo. Kadota y yo vamos a sumarnos a la búsqueda de Izaya. La verdad es que me preocupa un poco. Y más con su madre aquí. ¿Quieres unirte?

\- Tch. ¿Estás de broma? – preguntó Shizuo mientras guardaba los libros en su bolsa –. Por mí puede quedarse jugando al escondite todo lo que quiera.

Shinra se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta, despidiéndose de Shizuo con una sonrisa. El rubio le ignoró completamente y se colgó la bolsa al hombro. Cuando salió de la clase, Shinra le esperaba apoyado contra la pared de enfrente. No entendió entonces por qué se había despedido de él si tenía pensado acompañarle hasta la salida. Lástima que ya tuviese otros planes.

\- Nos vemos, Shinra – se despidió Shizuo, comenzando a caminar hacia el cobertizo.

\- ¿Uh? ¿A dónde vas?

\- No te interesa – respondió él sin mirar atrás.

Shizuo se perdió de vista al girar por una esquina de la Academia. Shinra se quedó mirando aquel lugar, debatiendo mentalmente entre seguirle o salir a buscar a Izaya. La voz de Kadota llamándole le sacó de sus pensamientos. Tal vez la segunda opción sería la mejor. Al menos, si Izaya le atacaba, tardaría poco en recuperarse pero, si era Shizuo, podía pasar meses en una cama de hospital. Decidido, agarró con fuerza su bolsa y corrió hacia la verja principal donde le esperaba Kadota.

ooo

Shizuo se sentó a esperar en uno de los bancos que allí había. Dejó la bolsa en el suelo y sacó de su bolsillo su paquete de tabaco. No había ningún profesor cerca, así que supuso que no estaría mal. Se recostó contra el respaldo y cerró los ojos, disfrutando por primera vez desde que había entrado en la Academia de un poco de paz. Un sonido le alertó e hizo que abriera los ojos. Sonaba como si alguien estuviese pisando la arena. Shizuo se giró hacia aquel ruido. Ella había llegado.

\- Heiwajima-senpai – comenzó ella con voz dulce y tímida –, pensé que no vendrías.

\- No tenía nada mejor que hacer – contestó él, apagando el cigarrillo contra la madera del banco.

Aquella respuesta hizo que el corazón de la joven se encogiera. Sabía desde el principio que sería rechazada, lo tenía asumido. Pero que el chico del que estaba completamente enamorada le confesara abiertamente que había acudido al encuentro que había organizado porque no tenía planes, hizo que su buen ánimo decayese. Aunque, por otra parte, esa era una de las cosas que amaba de Heiwajima Shizuo. Que era un chico sincero y honrado.

\- Heiwajima-senpai, yo…

\- Quieres confesarme tu amor, ¿verdad?

La chica asintió efusivamente con un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas. Shizuo le hizo un gesto con la mano para que tomara asiento a su lado y la miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Eres un curso menor, ¿no? – Shizuo observó cómo ella volvía a asentir – Me gustaría saber por qué. Quiero decir, si fueras a mi clase, o incluso a mi curso, lo entendería. Pero no me conoces. No hemos hablado en ningún momento. Y… no creo que sea la mejor opción como novio.

Ella quería decirle que no le importaba. Que sabía de él lo necesario y que ya tendrían tiempo para conocerse mejor. Quería decirle que sí habían hablado, cuando él la había salvado de unos pandilleros que tenían intenciones de propasarse con ella. Pero supuso que él lo habría olvidado. Sabía también de la mala memoria del rubio y tampoco le importaba. También quiso decirle que él nunca sería una decepción para ella, que estaba segura de que sería un novio maravilloso.

Pero se calló.

Había algo en el fondo de sus ojos que se lo impidió. Algo oscuro, profundo y aterrador, pero extrañamente cálido y acogedor.

\- Heiwajima-senpai, ¿sucede algo? – preguntó la joven al percatarse de que aquella terrible mirada no estaba dirigida a ella.

\- ¿Eh? No… tan solo… No era nada.

Shizuo centró su atención de nuevo en la hermosa chica que le miraba con enormes y relucientes ojos negros. Suspiró pesadamente. Por un momento, le había parecido ver a la pulga.

\- Heiwajima-senpai, por favor, sal conmigo. No me importa que tengas una fuerza monstruosa. Tu vicio al tabaco no me molesta. Estoy dispuesta a aceptarte tal y como eres.

\- ¿Estarías dispuesta a ponerte en peligro por el hecho de ser mi novia? ¿No te importaría acabar en el hospital si algún día me descontrolo?

Ella se quedó en silencio.

\- ¿Ves? No seré el novio que tú esperas.

 _"_ _Y tú no puedes ser la pareja que yo deseo"._

\- Comprendo.

\- Bien. Ahora que todo está aclarado… Oi, ¿por qué lloras?

Ella no podía entenderlo. Se había preparado desde el principio para ser rechazada. Se había prometido que sería fuerte y no lloraría. Por él. Porque también sabía lo mucho que Shizuo detestaba ver a una mujer llorar. Y más si era por su causa. Pero ya no podía parar. No podía sonreír como había planeado. Era muy difícil fingir algo que no sentía. Entonces recordó a Orihara Izaya. Si él podía hacerlo…

La joven se enjugó las lágrimas con la manga del uniforme y sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban aún y una última lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Shizuo pasó un dedo por su rostro y eliminó la pequeña lágrima. Le sonrió cálidamente.

\- No llores. Yo… no puedo proporcionarte un futuro lleno de felicidad. Tan solo verías destrucción a mi lado – Shizuo hizo una pausa –. Ser rechazado no es algo agradable – continuó. Puede que el rechazo de ambos no fuese el mismo. Ella por amor. Él por su monstruosa fuerza. Pero el dolor sí que era igual –, por eso te daré algo para que recuerdes el momento de tu confesión con alegría en vez de tristeza. Para que sonrías y no sueltes lágrimas.

Y Shizuo la besó.

Después de aquello, la joven se había marchado con un tenue sonrojo y él se había acercado al edificio principal del Jardín de Infancia. Antes había pensado que la imagen de la pulga había sido una alucinación, pero podía sentir su olor perfectamente.

* * *

En un momento de su pesar, Izaya se separó de sus hermanas y se alejó de allí. Ellas no le siguieron, pues entendían que el moreno quisiera estar solo. Se mantuvieron quietas, apoyadas contra el muro, hasta que escucharon pasos. Rápidamente se escondieron entre los arbustos y vieron cómo Shizuo caminaba, sin dejar de olfatear el aire, en la misma dirección en la que Izaya se había marchado.

Quisieron seguirlo, pero no podían interrumpir el encuentro de ambos jóvenes. Silenciosas como siempre que tenían algo entre manos, volvieron al parque abandonado que Izaya les había mostrado.

ooo

Izaya se encontraba sentado en un banco, con la vista fija en el cielo y el rostro aún cubierto de lágrimas. Levantó un brazo y jugó a tapar el sol con su mano, abriendo y cerrando los dedos para ver cómo los rayos se colaban entre ellos. No escuchó que Shizuo se acercaba.

El rubio observó la triste silueta de Izaya unos instantes, sin saber por qué aún no le había arrojado nada. Frunció el ceño mientras daba un paso hacia él. Izaya siguió sin percatarse de su presencia.

\- Hey, pulga – rompió el incómodo silencio – ¿Qué has hecho ahora? Todos los profesores te están buscando.

No supo por qué le había avisado, pero lo hizo. Izaya se tensó al escuchar la voz de Shizuo, aun así permaneció quieto en su sitio.

\- Qué considerado de tu parte Shizu-chan. ¿Acaso me lo dices para que pueda huir con facilidad?

\- Por supuesto que no. Por mí pueden encontrarte y expulsarte.

\- Oh, eso no sería divertido. No podría molestarte. Y tú me echarías de menos – canturreó.

\- ¡De ninguna manera!

Shizuo estaba enfadado. Pero lo que más le enfurecía no eran las palabras de Izaya, sino que no le diese la cara. Arrancó una papelera del suelo y se la lanzó a Izaya junto al grito de "maldita pulga". Izaya se giró con una sorprendente rapidez y esquivó el proyectil. El moreno quedó entonces frente a frente con Shizuo. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par. Ahora que le veía de cuerpo entero apreció lo rasgada que estaba la camiseta de su uniforme y lo alborotado que llevaba el cabello. Aunque eso no fue lo que llamó su atención, sino un detalle peculiar en su rostro.

Lágrimas.

Izaya estaba llorando.

¿Qué…demonios le había pasado?

El joven moreno se giró y salió corriendo de allí. Shizuo observó cómo la figura de Izaya desaparecía en la distancia, perplejo.

* * *

Kyouko tamborileaba con las uñas sobre la inmaculada superficie de madera, completamente aburrida. Desde que había salido de la clase de su hijo no había hecho nada más que no fuera leer libros en la biblioteca. Al tercero se había cansado y había decidido adelantar el trabajo que no había podido hacer por culpa de Izaya. Estaba realmente molesta con él. En ese momento debería estar en el aeropuerto rumbo a Kyoto para una importante conferencia. Conferencia que había tenido que cancelar porque su _adorado_ hijo se había escapado. Apretó los puños con fuerza. _"Estúpido crío"._ No hacía nada más que darle problemas. Cerró los ojos y se sujetó las sienes, comenzando a sentir los primeros síntomas de una jaqueca.

La llamada que había recibido no había sido precisamente para avisarla de alguna falta de su hijo, sino para ponerla al corriente de la huida de las gemelas. Ella había colgado el teléfono con tanta fuerza que casi lo había roto. Inmediatamente después, se había levantado y había ordenado a su chófer que la llevase sin más tardar a la Academia. Hizo una rápida llamada al Director de Raira para pedirle amablemente que se cerciorara de que su hijo seguía en el centro. Suponía que la pequeña travesura de sus hijas tenía que ver con su hermano mayor. Al fin y al cabo él era una mala influencia para ellas. Tal y como ella misma y su marido lo habían sido para él.

No dejaba nunca de recordárselo. Por culpa de las incesantes discusiones con su ahora ex marido, Izaya había quedado siempre desatendido. Por eso trataba de ser una mejor madre para él, pero el moreno se lo ponía realmente difícil. Con cada palabra que decía, cada acción que hacía, cada vez que le miraba, le recordaba a Shirou. Y eso no le gustaba nada. No quería que su pequeño acabase siguiendo los pasos de su padre, pero no podía evitar mostrarse fría en ocasiones. Izaya era tan idéntico a su padre que conseguía sacarla de quicio rápidamente.

Soltando el décimo suspiro del día, se levantó y miró por la ventana. Justo en ese momento le pareció ver una mancha negra pasar corriendo. ¿Izaya? No se lo pensó dos veces antes de abandonar la biblioteca y dirigirse hacia el lugar donde le había parecido ver a su hijo.

* * *

Izaya paró finalmente de correr y se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol a recuperar el aliento. Miró la dirección por la que había venido, sintiéndose aliviado de que Shizuo no le hubiese seguido, y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo.

Estupendo.

Menudo cumpleaños de mierda estaba teniendo.

Primero sus hermanas le daban un susto de muerte, luego un chico de cuarto por poco le viola, más tarde descubre a Shizuo con… con su novia y luego es tan descuidado como para dejar que la estúpida bestia viera sus lágrimas. Ahora sí que estaba seguro de que no podía pasarle nada peor.

\- ¿Izaya?

Genial.

Sencillamente genial.

Izaya se levantó y le dio la espalda a su madre. Ese no era un buen momento para hablar con ella. Aunque las lágrimas habían desaparecido y ya no quedaba ninguna prueba de ellas en su rostro, su madre era terriblemente perceptiva y, si le daba la cara, vería que algo pasaba con él.

Kyouko agarró a Izaya del hombro y le obligó a darse la vuelta. Enterró sus dedos en el cabello del chico y se lo arregló un poco. Izaya desvió la mirada, con una expresión molesta en el rostro. Después Kyouko le tomó de la barbilla y le obligó a volver a hacer contacto visual.

\- Espero que tengas una buena excusa para haberme hecho perder un día de trabajo.

Los ojos de su madre eran bastante intimidantes cuando se enfadaba. Tragó saliva. Odiaba que Kyouko fuese capaz de sacarle cualquier cosa solo con una mirada.

\- Fueron Mairu y Kururi. Ellas se escaparon.

\- Lo sé.

¿Había algo que su madre no supiera?

\- Entonces castígalas a ellas.

\- Estoy completamente segura de que esa travesura tiene que ver contigo – antes de que Izaya pudiese negarlo, ella continuó –. Hoy es tu cumpleaños. Algo tendrían que estar tramando, ¿no crees?

\- Lo más probable es que quisieran verme y se perdieron en el camino.

\- Sí, yo también lo creo. ¿Ha pasado algo, Izaya?

Su madre le conocía mejor de lo que le gustaría. Bajó la cabeza y apretó puños y dientes con fuerza. De nuevo no podía con aquella mirada. Hacía que recordase lo que había visto hace tan solo unos minutos. Y no quería volver a llorar por algo que no debería importarle lo más mínimo.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba entre los brazos de su madre, soltando de nuevo un caudal de lágrimas.

Shizuo lo observaba desde lejos. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto ver a Izaya de esa forma? De repente, él también quiso consolarle.

Izaya se separó de su madre y se frotó los ojos con fuerza, deshaciéndose de las lágrimas.

\- Mi pequeño…

\- ¿No tenías una conferencia en Kyoto? – preguntó mientras trataba de evitar que su madre volviera a abrazarle.

\- ¡Ah, eso no importa! Tengo a esos hombres comiendo de mi mano. No se molestarán. Además, ¿cómo iba a perderme el cumpleaños de mi pequeño?

Izaya admiraba a su madre por su capacidad para leer a las personas y mantenerlas bajo su control sin ninguna dificultad. De ella lo había aprendido. Que usara eso con él, no le gustaba nada. Tampoco veía bien que le siguiera llamando "pequeño", añadiendo además un maldito determinante posesivo. Pero, sin duda, había algo mucho más problemático en su madre. La bipolaridad y lo que su cambio de humor conllevaba. Ese había sido el principal motivo por el que se había retrasado al vestirse por la mañana. Pensó que su cumpleaños sería mucho mejor si no veía a su madre. Suspiró. Después de todo lo que había pasado ya le daba igual.

\- ¡Tengo algo para ti! ¡Tus hermanas me han ayudado a elegirlo!

Tal vez se hubiese apresurado en decir que no le importaba. Cuando su madre se emocionaba con algo parecía una niña pequeña.

\- Madre, no era… ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! – gritó Izaya escandalizado.

Antes de que pudiera huir de aquella situación, su madre le agarró del brazo y le colocó una diadema con orejas de gato.

\- ¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Eres tan adorable! ¡Me entran ganas de comerte a besos!

\- Contente, madre, por favor. ¡¿Quieres dejar de hacerme fotos?!

En un descuido de su madre, Izaya se escapó y desapareció tras el edificio más cercano. Kyouko se quedó observando las fotografías que le había hecho a su hijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le hacía realmente feliz ver que Izaya seguía manteniendo, aunque oculta, la inocencia de cuando era pequeño.

Izaya giró por una esquina y se paró abruptamente al encontrarse con la última persona a la que quería ver: Shizuo. El joven rubio estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y una media sonrisa en el rostro. Sus ojos brillaban con diversión. Si Izaya no hubiese sido testigo de aquel beso, ya habría sacado su navaja y atacado con ella a Shizuo. Pero las imágenes, que se negaban a abandonar su cabeza, le habían dejado en un momentáneo estado de shock.

\- Bonitas orejas, pulga – dijo él, riéndose entre dientes.

Izaya observó con atención a Shizuo. La forma en que se cuerpo se inclinaba ligeramente al reírse. Cómo su media sonrisa sobresalía entre los dedos de su mano. Las sombras que dibujaba su flequillo sobre los ojos. Por un breve instante deseó haber sido esa chica castaña.

Shizuo se acercó a él y rodeó su cintura con un brazo. Le tomó del mentón con dos dedos, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos, y le susurró con una sonrisa lobuna:

\- Creo que yo sí voy a comerte a besos.

El rubio le empujó con fuerza contra la pared mientras le besaba ferozmente. Su lengua se había abierto paso entre sus dientes y recorría con lujuria mal disimulada toda la cavidad. Izaya no podía hacer otra cosa que tratar de llevarle el paso. Shizuo deslizó una mano por su costado y comenzó a meterla por debajo de su camiseta…

\- Oi, pulga. Estás rojo.

Izaya cerró los ojos con fuerza y se sonrojó aún más al advertir que todo había sido una fantasía creada por su mente. Se tapó el rostro con las manos y deseó que la tierra le tragase. Shizuo le miró confundido, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, mientras pensaba inconscientemente en lo adorable que se veía sonrojado.

\- ¡Izaya, mi pequeño! ¡Estabas aquí!

\- ¡Iza-nii!

La hermosa mujer morena abrazó a su hijo por detrás mientras las gemelas se aferraban a las piernas del joven. Izaya, olvidando que Shizuo se encontraba delante, trató de apartarlas de su persona.

\- ¡Oh, es Shizuo-san! – gritó Mairu emocionada.

\- ¿Shizuo? – Kyouko observó al adolescente de arriba abajo y sonrió – Tú estabas en la clase, cerca de Shinra-kun – afirmó ella – ¿Eres también amigo de Izaya?

\- ¡No! – gritaron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

\- Hum… – Kyouko pareció meditar seriamente sus próximas palabras – ¡Entonces es tu novio!

\- ¡Eso mucho menos! – volvieron a exclamar.

\- ¿Eh? Pero si tenéis una sincronización perfecta – dijo ella haciendo un adorable puchero.

Izaya suspiró y se aguantó las ganas de estrangular a su madre.

\- Shizuo-san es el hermano de Kasuka-san – le explicó Mairu a su madre.

\- ¿Kasuka-kun es tu hermano? Mis niñas me han hablado muy bien de él. Debes estar orgulloso.

\- Sí, señora.

\- Ne, Iza-chan – comenzó Kyouko, escandalizando a su hijo por el apodo recibido –, ya que voy a quedarme en Ikebukuro, ¿qué te parece si invitamos a Shizuo-kun a cenar?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sincronización – canturreó ella de nuevo ante la exclamación de los chicos.

Izaya fulminó a su madre con la mirada pero ella ni se inmutó.

\- ¡Hagamos una votación! – gritó emocionada.

\- ¡Sí! – la secundó Mairu.

\- ¿Quién está a favor de que Shizuo-san venga a cenar?

Kyouko, Mairu y Kururi levantaron las manos.

\- Como es mi cumpleaños, mi voto debería contar el doble.

\- Está bien – accedió su madre – ¿Votos en contra?

Izaya y Shizuo levantaron las manos.

\- Empate – susurró Kururi.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, madre?

\- Bueno, Izaya debería decidir, ya que es su cumpleaños – Izaya sonrió y, cuando iba a hablar, su madre le interrumpió –. Pero como la casa es mía y la autoridad superior soy yo, tomar la decisión me pertenece – la mujer se giró seriamente hacia el rubio –. Shizuo. A las nueve en punto debes estar preparado.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando – susurró Izaya ante las palabras de su madre. Entonces recordó una cosa – Shizu-chan no sabe dónde vivimos.

\- Oh, no pasa nada. Tú iras a buscarle – levantó una mano para silenciar las quejas de su hijo y continuó –. Si no lo haces, ya puedes ir olvidándote de volver a casa.

\- ¿Dejarías a tu propio hijo en la calle? – preguntó Izaya llevándose la mano al pecho en actitud dramática.

\- ¿Alguna vez no he cumplido una amenaza, Iza-chan?

Izaya se giró bruscamente hacia el joven rubio.

\- Shizuo. A las ocho y media en el parque – ordenó con voz seria y autoritaria.

* * *

Izaya se encerró en su habitación tras huir de su madre y sus hermanas. Cogió la silla que usaba para dejar la ropa sucia y los zapatos y bloqueó la puerta con ella.

\- ¡Iza-nii! – oyó gritar a Mairu.

El pomo de la puerta comenzó a moverse y él sonrió, sabiendo que no podría entrar. Se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que su hermana se fuera. Cuando escuchó pasos alejarse, sonrió victorioso y se levantó. Al hacerlo captó por el rabillo del ojo su imagen reflejada en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía frente a los pies de su cama. Con que ganas rompería el espejo. Su madre y sus hermanas se habían confabulado en su contra y, nada más llegar a la casa, se habían abalanzado sobre él. El resultado de aquel inesperado ataque había sido un Izaya atado a una silla. Lo que sucedió después… Bueno, ahora podía ver con claridad qué era exactamente lo que le habían hecho. Sabía cómo era el traje que le habían obligado a ponerse, pero no se había fijado detalladamente en él. Era un disfraz de gato de cuerpo entero con cola, orejas y un grueso collar rojo con un cascabel dorado. Realmente era horrible. Le hacía parecer uno de esos muñecos gigantes de la serie de dibujos que veían sus hermanas. Pero, lo peor de todo, era su rostro. Su madre se había encargado de… maquillarle. Izaya agarró los marcos del espejo con fuerza y se observó los ojos atentamente. Todo el contorno de sus ojos estaba pintado de negro. Un elegante rabillo recto estaba dibujado en la parte final y la zona de sus lagrimales estaba decorada con un pico. Realmente parecía que tuviera ojos de gato. Estaba a punto de quitárselo, frotando con la manga del disfraz, cuando advirtió la hora: 20:17 PM. No tenía ninguna intención de ir a buscar a Shizuo y mucho menos de llevarle a cenar a su casa. Pero tampoco quería escuchar la regañina de su madre. Abrió su armario para cambiarse de ropa y se quedó estupefacto ante lo que vio. Kyouko se había encargado de sacar toda su ropa, dejando tan solo un elegante traje negro. Odiaba vestirse de traje. Pero era eso o ir de gato gigante. Se cambió rápidamente y, dado que no tenía tiempo para quitarse el maquillaje, cogió unas gafas de sol. Abrió la ventana y saltó desde allí al enorme árbol que había enfrente.

Estaba cerca del parque cuando recibió un mensaje de su madre. Sintió deseos de matarla en cuanto lo leyó. Y tal vez de golpearse contra un muro por ser tan idiota y no verlo venir. Ese había sido su plan desde el principio.

 **"** **Diviértete con Shizuo-kun. No me importará si duermes fuera esta noche. Tú conquístale con tus encantos, mi pequeño ;)".**

Izaya suspiró y, antes de poder guardar el móvil, le llegó otro mensaje.

 **"** **PD: conquístale o te desheredo. ¡Besos! :3 :3**

No se lo podía creer. ¿Qué clase de mente retorcida tenía su madre? ¿En serio tenía que pasar toda la noche con Shizuo? Ni hablar. Le contaría el cambio de planes al protozoo y le mandaría de vuelta a su casa. Luego él se iría a dormir a un hotel. Estaba completamente seguro de que Shizuo estaría de acuerdo con el plan.

* * *

\- No.

¿Qué? ¿Había oído bien? ¿Shizuo se había negado?

\- ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo, estúpido neandertal? ¿Se te ha fundido la última neurona?

\- Sé perfectamente lo que he dicho – respondió Shizuo, apretando sus puños sobre sus brazos cruzados. Tenía que abstenerse de golpearle.

\- Tch. Estupendo. Pues entonces vete a dar una vuelta por allí. Yo me voy al hotel.

Izaya se giró pero, antes de que pudiera marcharse, Shizuo le detuvo.

\- He dicho que no pienso irme a mi casa. Pero tampoco tengo intenciones de vagar por las calles.

\- ¿Entonces qué demonios quieres hacer?

\- No sé. Es tu cumpleaños, ¿no? – dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

Esa respuesta sorprendió a Izaya. ¿Shizuo acababa de insinuar que pasaría el resto de la noche con él? Aquellas palabras le dieron una estupenda idea. Ya que no había podido molestarle durante el día, lo haría por la noche. Completamente satisfecho con su plan, arrastró a Shizuo a toda clase de lugares que sabía que el rubio odiaba. A él tampoco es que le agradasen mucho, pero la expresión de rabia de Shizuo era divertidísima.

\- ¡Vale! ¡Ya está bien! ¡Me largo! – gritó Shizuo tras verse obligado a pelear por tercera vez en la noche. Los cuerpos de los idiotas que habían decidido atacarle yacían desmayados en el suelo.

\- Ohhh, ¿ya te has aburrido, Shizu-chan? Qué decepción – Izaya sonrió de oreja a oreja. Por fin podía librarse del rubio de una vez por todas –. Puedes ir a ocultarte al fondo de tu cueva, bestia. Bye, bye.

Izaya metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se giró, comenzando a alejarse de Shizuo y dejando al susodicho respirando agitadamente y con una señal de tráfico en las manos. Shizuo chasqueó la lengua. Había decidido ir a casa de Izaya por su madre. La forma que tenía de tratar a Izaya era realmente entretenida y pensó que no quería perdérselo por nada del mundo. Aunque también le había asustado un poco cuando le había obligado a asistir a aquella cena. Cuando se había encontrado con Izaya en el parque como le había dicho, este le esperaba sentado en uno de los bancos. Se había quedado petrificado al verlo, puesto que no había esperado que llevase un traje. Y la verdad sea dicha… le quedaba bastante bien. En el momento en que Izaya se había levantado y había visto aquellas gafas de sol, quiso preguntarle por qué demonios las llevaba cuando ya no quedaba nada de luz solar, pero él ya había comenzado a contarle el cambio de planes. Se suponía que había accedido a la cena solo para poder observar con más atención la vida familiar de la pulga pero, si ya no iban a su casa, era libre de marcharse si lo deseaba. Aun así, aquel había sido solo uno de los motivos. El otro era que no había podido sacarse de la mente aquel momento en que había pillado a Izaya llorando y deseaba darle un cumpleaños entretenido para que pudiera olvidar la causa de su tristeza. Un poco difícil dado que dicha causa le seguía a todos lados.

\- Hey, compañero. ¿Qué te parece ese chico? – oyó hablar a un hombre que estaba sentado en la terraza de un bar.

\- No está mal – respondió el otro vagamente, sin molestarse en mirar apenas a Izaya.

\- ¿Cómo que no está mal? ¿Acaso no tienes ojos en la cara? No me importaría ser su profesor para darle un par de clases extra.

El otro hombre finalmente levantó la mirada y le echó una rápida ojeada a Izaya.

\- Vaya, vaya. Qué belleza – silbó dándose cuenta de su anterior error –. Tal vez deberíamos ir a presentarnos.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos hombres pudiera levantarse, Shizuo se dirigió con pasos rápidos hacia Izaya y, tomándole de la cintura, se lo cargó al hombro como si fuera un saco. Se lo llevó de allí bajo la sorprendida mirada de los dos hombres y el propio Izaya.

\- Eres molesto.

Shizuo soltó a Izaya con fuerza unas calles más abajo, haciendo que el chico rodase por el sucio suelo y que sus gafas se cayeran. El rubio avanzó hacia él y pisó accidentalmente las gafas.

\- Oh, lo siento…

Esperó ver a Izaya completamente molesto y gritándole lo muy estúpido que era, pero lo único que vio fue a un joven hecho un ovillo y tapándose el rostro con las manos.

\- Oi, pulga.

\- Vete.

\- Tienes la chaqueta llena de polvo.

\- ¡¿Y de quién es la culpa?!

Izaya se levantó, sin apartar las manos de su rostro, y se dio la vuelta. Se quitó la chaqueta y la lanzó al suelo. Después volvió a taparse y se giró de nuevo.

\- Me voy.

\- ¿Por qué te tapas? ¿Te ha salido un grano y no quieres que lo vea? – bromeó él.

Izaya siguió caminando pero, al escuchar aquello, le lanzó una fulminante mirada entre los resquicios de sus dedos. Eso fue suficiente para que Shizuo captara algo oscuro. ¿Un moretón? ¿Le habían golpeado? ¿Quién había sido el bastardo que se había atrevido a golpear a su presa? Shizuo le alcanzó de nuevo y estampó a Izaya contra la pared, obligándole a romper su muro de carne.

\- Pulga, ¿quién…?

Se quedó sin palabras ante lo que vio. ¿Maquillaje? Izaya desvió la mirada y se sonrojó levemente por la terrible vergüenza que estaba pasando. Entonces Shizuo recordó a Izaya con las orejas de gato. Y su imaginación se encargó de ponérselas en ese momento. Se imaginó acariciándolas como si fuesen reales. Izaya ronroneaba feliz. Entonces él tiraba con cuidado de ellas e Izaya soltaba un delicioso gemido. Aquella visión era demasiado sensual y tentadora. Colocó un dedo bajo la barbilla del moreno y él volvió a mirarle.

\- Shizu-chan, ¿qué…?

El corazón de Izaya comenzó a latir más deprisa. ¿Shizuo iba a besarle? ¿Acaso estaba soñando despierto de nuevo? No lo parecía. Cerró los ojos lentamente y, cuando sus labios estaban a punto de encontrarse…

\- ¿Heiwajima-senpai?

Ambos jóvenes se separaron rápidamente y miraron a la chica que les había interrumpido. La expresión molesta de Shizuo cambió a una enorme sonrisa al reconocerla.

\- Oh, Kosaki-chan. ¿Qué haces tan tarde por aquí?

Izaya la miró de arriba abajo y su alma se cayó a sus pies. Era la chica castaña que había visto besándose con Shizuo. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota al pensar que Shizuo podría…? Bah.

\- Os dejaré a solas.

Izaya se marchó de allí corriendo.

\- Lo siento. ¿He interrumpido algo importante?

\- No… estoy muy seguro.

\- Orihara-senpai parecía bastante molesto.

\- Todo su ser es molesto.

Kosaki rió ante el comentario de Shizuo. Aunque aún no podía evitar sentirse triste por el rechazo del rubio, estaba bastante feliz por haber recibido un beso y una petición formal de amistad por parte del tan temido monstruo. Ella había aceptado gustosa.

\- Creo que deberías ir tras él.

\- ¿Eh? Pero es tarde y todo está muy oscuro. No me sentiría bien si algo te pasara.

\- No te preocupes por mí. Unas amigas me esperan unas calles más arriba. No estaré sola – sonrió ella –. Apresúrate.

Shizuo asintió y corrió en la dirección en la que Izaya se había marchado.

\- Puede que él sea lo que estás buscando.

Kosaki sonrió y continuó su camino calle arriba.

* * *

Shizuo encontró a Izaya apoyado en la pared de un edificio, jugueteando con la navaja con sus finos dedos. En cuanto el moreno advirtió la presencia de Shizuo, se separó de la pared y comenzó a alejarse.

\- Oi, pulga – Izaya siguió su camino – ¡No me ignores!

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Shizu-chan? – preguntó Izaya parándose finalmente – ¿No deberías estar con tu novia? ¿O se ha dado cuenta del monstruo que eres en realidad? Debe ser eso. Nadie querría estar contigo una vez descubierto tu verdadero ser.

\- Lo mismo digo de ti, pulga – soltó el rubio.

\- Hum. Tienes razón. Pero, ¿quién te ha dicho que yo quiera tener una relación? ¡Amo a todos los humanos por igual!

\- Tch. Eso no es amor.

\- Ouch. Eso duele, Shizu-chan. Además, tú no eres quien para decir eso. Yo he tenido más novias que tú – le lanzó una afilada sonrisa – Y novios. Y a todos los he amado.

\- Solo jugabas con sus sentimientos.

\- Me divertía – Izaya se lamió el labio inferior y luego lo mordió – y me aseguraba de que ellos también lo hicieran. Tengo mis necesidades, ¿sabes?

Shizuo abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sabía que Izaya había tenido novias, pues había presenciado algunas declaraciones. Poco tiempo después las veía llorando por los pasillos. Odiaba que jugase de aquella manera con los sentimientos de esas pobres chicas. Pero… ¿hombres también? Recordó entonces un día como otro cualquiera, un año atrás, en que esperaba a que Shinra saliera del baño. Se había recargado contra la pared y observaba distraídamente por la ventana. De repente vio a Yamamoto, el líder del club de beisbol, besándose con un chico moreno al que no pudo ver la cara. Ambos desaparecieron después en el interior del cobertizo y él apartó la mirada. Cuando tiempo después, y ante la tardanza de Shinra, había vuelto a mirar, descubrió a Izaya saliendo del cobertizo. Lo vio todo claro entonces. ¿Eso es lo que hacía la pulga cuando se saltaba las clases? Repugnante, había pensado entonces. Pero, en ese momento, solo podía dejar que la ira le consumiera.

Se acercó amenazante a Izaya y le arrastró sin contemplaciones al interior de un callejón, estampándole contra la pared.

\- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces, bestia?

Shizuo apoyó con fuerza una de sus manos muy cerca del rostro de Izaya, dejando una pequeña grieta.

\- Yo también tengo mis necesidades, pulga. No te importa, ¿verdad?

Antes de que Izaya pudiera responder, Shizuo comenzó a lamer su cuello y a acariciarle el pecho por encima de la ropa.

\- ¡No me toques! ¡Aparta!

Por toda respuesta, el rubio le mordió con fuerza. Izaya ahogó un quejido y comenzó a asustarse en cuanto notó que la mano de Shizuo se dirigía a su cinturón.

\- ¡Suéltame, Shizu-chan!

Shizuo hundió con más fuerza su mano en la pared, agrandando la grieta.

\- ¿Por qué debería? Estas acostumbrado a esto, ¿no? Es lo que hacías en el cobertizo con Yamamoto.

Izaya se sorprendió al escuchar aquello. Pero pronto su sorpresa se convirtió en rabia. Le dio un rodillazo en el estómago a Shizuo y después le apartó definitivamente de una patada. El rubio retrocedió unos pasos.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿En serio crees que me acosté con Yamamoto? – gritó él completamente enfadado.

\- ¡No intentes negarlo, pulga! ¡Te vi salir del cobertizo!

Izaya cerró los ojos y trató de disipar la furia que sentía. Explicaría aquel malentendido de forma adecuada.

\- Yamamoto tiene una relación secreta con un chico de primero. Yo lo descubrí y simplemente quise divertirme un poco a su costa. Jamás me acostaría con ese idiota de Yamamoto. Hay humanos más interesantes que él – aclaró Izaya cruzándose de brazos. Después desvió la mirada y susurró –. Además, nunca me he acostado con nadie – Izaya recuperó su filosa mirada y se dirigió a la entrada del callejón –. Vete a hacer este tipo de cosas con tu novia y déjame en paz.

Su mirada había sido atemorizante y hubiese asustado a cualquiera, pero Shizuo supo ver más allá de ella. ¿Por qué no había dejado de referirse a Kosaki como su novia desde que la había visto? ¿Acaso… no había sido su imaginación cuando le pareció verle en el momento de la confesión? Todo encajó en su mente entonces. Abrazó a Izaya por la espalda antes de que volviera a escaparse y le estrechó contra su pecho.

\- Fue mi culpa, ¿verdad?

\- Descerebrado – respondió Izaya en voz baja, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería Shizuo.

\- Supongo que lo ha parecido pero Kosaki-chan no es mi novia. La rechacé.

\- ¿Entonces por qué la besaste? – preguntó el moreno sin despegar su vista del suelo.

Shizuo le obligó a girarse para quedar ambos de frente.

\- Bueno, no por el mismo motivo por el que te besé a ti.

\- A mí no me has be…

Izaya cerró los ojos, recordando una vez más el beso que había presenciado en la Academia. Recordó lo mucho que le había molestado que una bestia como Shizuo pudiera estar tranquilamente entre sus amados humanos, la rabia que había sentido al verle actuar como un ser humano más (él era un monstruo que solo debería destruir). Recordó también lo sorprendido que se había quedado al sentir una molesta punzada en el pecho y al advertir que sus ojos se habían humedecido. Pensó que si Shizuo tenía novia, todo sería más divertido para él. Podría chantajearla, manipularla o ponerla en peligro. Así, Shizuo se enfurecería y seguiría siendo el monstruo que era. Tal vez también la dejaría finalmente con la estúpida idea de protegerla. Entonces él podría recuperar a su mortal enemigo. ¿Por qué había llorado? Porque no había podido soportar la idea de que Shizuo, el monstruo con apariencia de humano, se apartase de él. Esa bestia era la única que le daba lo que quería, que le entretenía a pesar de ser impredecible. Supuso que había cometido el estúpido error de enamorarse. Por eso se dejó llevar y rodeó el cuello de Shizuo con sus brazos mientras el beso que el rubio le había robado se intensificaba.

\- ¿Y… a qué hotel tenías pensado ir? – preguntó Shizuo fingiendo curiosidad.

* * *

Shizuo se relamió los labios al ver la apetitosa imagen que tenía delante. Izaya estaba completamente desnudo sobre la cama y tapaba su sonrojado rostro con las manos.

\- Deja de mirarme.

\- Me gusta lo que veo.

Shizuo se acercó más a él y comenzó a repartir besos por todo su cuerpo, procurando dejar su marca en cada zona que tocaba. Izaya se estremeció al sentirle tan cerca y, sabiendo que Shizuo ya no se detendría, supuso que él tampoco debería contenerse. Se lanzó a sus brazos y le besó con pasión. Aquella noche iba a ser muy larga.

En medio de movimientos bruscos, gemidos camuflados y cuerpos sudorosos, Izaya sonrió ampliamente. Rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de Shizuo para juntarle más a él y pensó que la herencia de su madre iba a quedar intacta.


End file.
